


That Kind Of Doctor

by roxie_hart



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Lol I Have Issues, Natasha Romanov Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They all need a hug, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxie_hart/pseuds/roxie_hart
Summary: Fury is infuriating (try saying that five times fast). Nothing new there but he crossed a line. A line that didn’t exist until 4 hours ago. The entire team was fuming, and in a few cases, grumbling.The initial thoughts of the team on that subject go like this:Great, thanks, now, just how fast can I make them quit? I’m guessing 12 hours.Finally, that type of doctor.Nope.Ha! A joke, I didn’t think you could make those, Fury.As for the second thoughts, well, the colorful language that the team used, if spoken out loud, would have Steve in a coma within the first ten words.





	1. Nope.

Fury is infuriating (try saying that five times fast). Nothing new there but he crossed a line. A line that didn’t exist until 4 hours ago. The entire team was fuming, and in a few cases, grumbling.

Just what was that line? That line was hiring a shrink for the team. The initial thoughts of the team go like this:

Great, thanks, now, just how fast can I make them quit? I’m guessing 12 hours.  
Finally, that type of doctor.  
Nope.  
Ha! A joke, I didn’t think you could make those, Fury.

 

As for the second thoughts, well, the colorful language that the team used, if spoken out loud, would have Steve in a coma within the first ten words.

Hold on. Let’s start in very beginning, five hours earlier. When the team first got a message saying to meet Fury in the conference room, they thought they were going to get yelled at again for some reason. 

Clint thought it was because he kept spying on everyone from the vents, while Steve thought it was because he kept breaking the punching bags and no matter how long he spend trying to clean it up there was always some amount left over. 

Natasha thought her cache of knives and guns had been found, but she wasn’t going to be guilted over it, no one was using that ceiling panel anyway... Or that one either.

Tony… well, Tony’s Tony, he wasn’t really expecting to be called out, after all, if anyone thought he could be guilt tripped after some odd years of working together, they were sorely mistaken, he was Tony fucking Stark.

Bruce was grumbling slightly about having to cut his meditation short for the day but he didn’t do anything wrong, per say.

So they, slowly, ever so slowly, dragged their feet into the conference room, one by one. Tony was the last one, he santered in, already pouring a glass of whiskey for himself. Finally, when he sat down, Fury cleared his throat and stood.

“Now that Mr. Stark has finally graced us with his presence-”

“You’re welcome.” Tony said, smiling as he propped his feet up on the table and sipped his drink.

“We can get down to business. As you all know, after battles, the team is all a bit… tense.” He moved to the door, “and so I took the liberty of finding the best physical therapist and therapist in general there is. Doctor Charlie Greanum.” He cleared his throat, expecting someone to walk through the door, instead a scuffle is heard and then a thud and a yelp.

A few seconds later, a small woman with copper ringlets walked through the door, hopping on one foot. “Nick! Ya told me no big entrances!” her voice was distinctly southern.

The team was shocked either from the fact that someone just called Fury by his first name or by the fact that Fury just gave them a therapist. Fury chuckled, “did you expect anything different?”

Again the team, who were just starting to recover from their initial shock, were stunned into silence. Did Fury… just… joke… with someone and… chuckle?

The woman, grinned, before moving towards Tony, extending her arm to shake. “Nice ta meet y’all, it’s a pleasure.” Tony slowly recovered, taking her offered hand in a handshake.

She moved to one team member to the next, shaking their hands and grinning. Fury took control of the conversation again, “Charlie here will work with all of the team and help you with any issues you might have.”

“Hold on, am I the only one who has a problem with this?”

Charlie spoke up, her voice soft, “the only mandatory thing you have to do with me is the physical therapy, the rest is just there if you want it.”

Tony decidedly ignored her, “giving us a shrink, Fury? You can’t handle the heat?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine with the temperature, it’s you who needs help, all of you.” and with that Patchy the Pirate walked out of the room, his cape flapping dramatically behind him.

And so the team of misfits, billionaires, scientists, and assassins, watched as Charlie ran out after Fury with a huff.

Steve, thanks to his superhuman hearing, and Clint, who not so subtly adjusted his hearing aids,  
heard very faintly, a southern accent start to scold Fury.

“Nicholas Joseph Fury! That was extremely uncalled for!” followed by a small scuffle and a barely there yelp. 

“My ear is not for pulling!”

“Stop whining you, crybaby.” Steve nearly choked on the sip of water he had just taken, as he and Clint stared at each other then back to the open door. Charlie was either fearless or just stupid. Most likely both.

They group watched as Charlie entered the room, and paused, looking back at the open door with her arms crossed. A second later Fury followed, as he glowered at Charlie. “Dr. Greanum here is only required to do physical therapy with you, should you need it.”

Charlie looked pleased, smiling at the scowl on Fury’s face, “that wasn’t so hard.”

Fury huffed, before leaving again. There was a moment of silence before Charlie cleared her throat. “I understand if none of you trust me. Hopefully I won’t be needed much. I need to go help Mr. Maximoff.”

She walked out of the room, leaving the team blinking in shock at what just happened in the span of five minutes.

“I like her.” Clint declared standing up and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, I can't, for the life of me, write Nick Fury, so if he seems a little off it's just you, not. It's me and my weird af writing.


	2. Pandas and Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means in a different language, Sokovian doesn't exist in real life so, heh.
> 
> Thanks to the people who gave kudos, you're the reason this chapter came out today rather than, lets face it, never. Nah, I'm joking, it would have been next weekend.
> 
> Sorry about the weird spacing, my computer decided to try ruin my good mood today.

Charlie sighed, her hand absentmindedly running through her hair. She gripped the folder on Pietro Maximoff in her other hand, skimming over it.

 

He had been shot 17 times, 9 times in the abdomen. He should be dead, but thanks to his superhuman metabolism he lived, barely. Two bullets hit his spine, nerve damage so severe that even his body was still struggling to heal the wounds.

 

He already had 3 physical therapists quit on him, his personality making him difficult to work with. Too bad he was dealing with Charlie. She had a hundred percent success rate, and she planned to keep it that way.

 

She flipped the page and looked at what the people before her were planning on doing. She tisked, the plans were sloppy, not thought out well. Instead of gradually working the fatigued muscles and nerves back to the way they were, they jumped right in, making him walk without working up to it. No wonder they quit, the way they were going, they were making things worse.

 

She finally closed the folder, looking at the young man in front of her, who was laying down in a hospital bed, his gaze following every movement she made. “So, first we're just going to work on the small things, flexing toes, feet and massaging the muscles after every lesson. After that we’ll still go slow, first working on standing, then walking, then running.”

 

Pietro didn’t make a sound, just shifted to cross his arms in front of him. He stared at his feet, hating the way he was so weak.

 

“We’ll work together every other day. Now, every case is different but I expect to see progress within the first weeks or so.” her accent was the only thing she and Pietro had in common at the moment, he noted.

 

He looked up at the woman, the doctors before were here everyday poking and prodding him until he snapped. “When do we start?”

 

“Right now.” he tensed as she stood up. “Flip over.” she pulled the blanket to the edge of the bed, exposing his legs to the cold air. She tapped his left leg, “when you’re ready.”

 

Slowly, he turned on his side, and she gripped his calf, her hands surprisingly warm. At first the massaging didn’t do anything but soon his feet started to tingle, as blood started flowing better. He gripped the edge of the bed, feeling awkward just to let her work.

 

“Feel free to watch some tv, today’s just workin’ the muscles.” She said softly as she worked her way up to his knee, careful of the scar left over from one of the bullets. He grabbed the remote turning on the tv, watching a tv show called Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. He didn’t understand the rapid fire english very well and he frowned in concentration.

 

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of him, silently asking for the remote. Pietro handed it over to her, and he watched as Charlie paused the show and went on a menu, changing the audio to dubbed over Sokovian. She pressed play and handed it back to Pietro, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

“Thank you.” he muttered as she went back to massaging his legs, her skilled hands deftly working over the unused muscles.

 

Charlie spent the time thinking over the team’s reactions of her, they seemed shocked that she had been given a job to work with them and a few seemed wary of her. She tuned into the foreign language, picking out words she remembered from a required course in college.

 

She noticed when Pietro took a sharp inhale of breath, she did the movement over again and a muscle in his jaw clenched. She looked down at his leg, “where does it hurt?”

 

He glanced at her, “there.” he pointed to a spot a little higher than her hands.

 

She gently felt the muscle, it was knotted and cramping. “This might hurt.” she muttered before digging in her fingers into the flesh, untangling the muscle. Pietro winced but turned his focus back on the show playing above him.

 

She had just finished when Wanda walked into the room, carrying a vase and flowers. The two women stared at each other, Charlie with a small smile and Wanda… with a slightly furrow of her eyebrows in concentration.

 

Charlie looked back at Pietro, “take it slow. Try flexing your toes tomorrow. I’ll be here this time wednesday.” she helped him flip back over, and gathered her bag and the file. She passed Wanda and gave her a nod and flitting smile across her face.

 

As Charlie left, Wanda moved towards her brother, setting the vase down before putting the flowers in it. They were from Clint, who still faked annoyance at Pietro, was grateful for him saving his life.

 

“ _Brother, you better not make her quit like the rest of them. She’s a good person._ ” She said, Wanda, in her brother’s best interests of course, had read Charlie’s mind. Other than the tougher than usual barrier around her mind, she was a decent human being and Wanda found it amusing how much Charlie had called Fury out on his bullshit.

 

Pietro on the other hand huffed, before crossing his arms like the petulant child he was at heart. “ _She’s a bit nicer than the one’s before but I won’t make promises_.”

 

Wanda rolled her eyes, before taking her chair next to his hospital bed. She watched the tv, “ _how did you get it in Sokovian? You’re not that smart._ ” She teased.

 

 _“Doctor Greanum did it, don’t ask me how_ .” He rolled his eyes at his sister’s comment. “ _Quit disrespecting your elders._ ”

 

“ _You’re barely 11 minutes older than me!_ ”

  


* * *

  
  


Bruce was startled from looking at his cells in a microscope by a clatter. He looked up at the perpetrator, who wasn’t Tony. The copper ringlets bobbed as the woman picked up a piece of scrap metal from Tony’s latest project.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Charlie said, a sheepish half smile on her face. Bruce found it hard to stay mad at her for being the team’s therapist, knowing that Fury most likely forced her into the position.

 

Bruce rubbed his eye, “no, it’s alright.” He dropped his gaze to her shoes, _flats_ , he noted, _not necessarily formal but not sneakers._ The panda faces brought a twitch to the edge of his lips.

 

“Nick told me to set up shop here.” she followed his eyes to her shoes and blushed, she wasn’t expecting to be judged by her shoes and she shifted uncomfortably foot to foot. The small movement broke Bruce out of his staring and he looked up at her face.

 

“Nick?” he asked, confused.

 

“Oh, uh, Director Fury.” she forgot that most people here knew Nick as Fury.

 

“Right, well that desk,” He pointed to the table in front of his desk, which was devoid of any of Tony’s forgotten half projects, “and that one,” he pointed to the one farther away, “are empty, for now, Tony’s the basic definition of spreading.” He expected her to choose the second one, away from the unstable person with extreme anger management issues.

 

But like her interesting choice of shoes, she chooses the one closer to his desk. His lips quirked up in something that could be seen a smile, his respect for the tiny ginger growing slightly. He turned back to start on his work again but out of the corner of his eye he sees her move closer to him.

 

He looked up at her again, and she gave a small smile, her hand appearing in front of her, “I’m glad to finally meet you, Doctor Banner, your work has found its way into my life more than once.”

 

He slowly shook her hand, grasping it gingerly, looking closely for any flinch on her face. “Please call me Bruce.”

 

“Well then Bruce, call me Charlie.” she moved back to her desk, opening her briefcase he hadn’t noticed before, and opening a folder and starting to read it.

 

He shifted his focus back on the cells he had been looking at before she came in, and scowled at them. Tinged with green, the cells seemed to buzz around and he added the newest formula to them. He held his breath as it seemed to work, attacking the green tinge before the cells burst, not green but not good either way. He cursed under his breath but jotted down notes on the reaction.

 

“Maybe,” She stopped talking as Bruce looked up at her, “the reason why it won’t work is because without the mutation, the gamma radiation would destroy your cells.”

 

“How…” he trailed off as Charlie lifted the file she was reading, a picture of the Hulk flapping in the air.

 

She looked sheepish again, “sorry, it’s part of my contract with Ni-, er, Fury to read the teams files.”

 

“Oh…” He looked back at the cells in the microscope. _Her theory did make sense, why it seemed to work before the cells exploded, no hint of green in the mess…_ he mused. “I’ve been working on this for months, why didn’t I think of that?”

 

“Because, you’re standing too close to the picture, it’s all blurry to you.” She grinned, “maybe you need glasses.”

 

He chuckled, reaching on the top of his head to grab his glasses… only to meet his hair. He frowned, looking around before patting his pockets. _Where did I leave…_ He looked at Charlie, who was twirling his glasses with her hand. “How did you?”

 

She grinned, “what?” she acted innocent, her eyes wide. She slid off her chair and handed the glasses back to Bruce. “I was wondering if you were going to notice.”

 

He grinned, finding her humor less grating than Tony’s and lifting him out of the dark hole he had been brooding in. “thanks.” the meaning in the simple word more than just one layer.

 

She nodded before moving back to her desk, her mini mission complete. Get Mean green fightin’ machine to smile, check...

 

 

 

[Charlie's Shoes](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQRbmMSOENqb_F0FpFk0P91qJJu9tByNUGqT6Pwc8nmao0VPr9N)

 

P.S. Charlie's totally based on my best friend, kinda annoying at times but sometimes helpful, lol you know who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Already done? That was fast (or slow, no judgment).
> 
> Pietro & Wanda sibling bonding/teasing seemed just so forced in the movie, if any, so tell me what you think!
> 
> My updates are sporadic at best so I'll try to use my brain and make a new chapter by next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Write them below!


End file.
